Lily, Run
by Untiltheveryend7
Summary: Twice in their lives, James told Lily to run.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Lily, Run_

The first time he told her to run, it was in jest.

It was the Easter holidays, but Lily and the Marauders had stayed at school. The full moon was due halfway through the first week; so naturally, the Marauders were staying to accompany Remus on the night. Lily had decided to stay at school: (a) Because she'd miss her boyfriend to a pathetic degree if they were to part for a fortnight, and (b) Because she didn't particularly want to sit at home for two weeks, receiving glares from her sister for not being excited enough about her upcoming holy matrimony to the whale.

Lily's friends – Emmaline and Marlene – had gone home for Easter, with many apologies for leaving Lily alone with the boys.

Lily had gracefully brushed it aside, sure that spending the uncharacteristically hot two weeks with the Marauders wouldn't be too much of a struggle.

And she didn't think it would be.

Until they started sitting near the lake.

See, everyone knows that the Marauders were troublemakers. No-one could say that they didn't enjoy a good prank.

Even if it happened to be at each other's expense.

One day, Sirius devised a game, after Remus and Lily had a half hour conversation about shrinking potions.

"Chuck 'em in the lake," he creatively named it, "the first one to mention something school-related each day gets..."

"Chucked in the lake?" Lily suggested, grinning. Her head was in James's lap, and he was gently stroking her hair. It was very soothing, but Lily was almost certain she'd fall asleep if she stayed there. Although she wouldn't have mentioned anything about school in her sleep, she wouldn't put it past Sirius to throw her in the lake for her past offenses, if given the chance. She sat up, instead leaning half against the willow tree James was up against, and half against him – her head leaning against his shoulder.

Sirius grinned. "Lily got it first time!" he said. "I knew you were an honorary Marauder for a reason."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Later that day, Peter had already been thrown in the lake, his slightly-too-long mousey fringe sticking to his face.

"Too bad, Petey," James said, laughing, "shouldn't have mentioned that, mate."

Peter had fallen prey to the new game by asking how long the Transfiguration assignment had to be. Lily had tried to stop them, but Sirius, Remus and James carried the poor bloke over to the lake despite her protests.

Peter retaliated to James's comment by shaking his wet hair over everyone like a dog. The five of them laughed.

Later that afternoon, Lily had almost completely forgotten about the lake game. She and the boys were talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Hogsmeade's so _boring_," Sirius said, "it's not like we don't go there most full moons anyway."

"Rosmerta, though," Peter pointed out, earning a grin and a nod from Sirius.

"And it's not like we exactly get to go for a leisurely stroll around the shops every month, is it," Remus said, his voice dripping with irony.

"Lighten up, Moony," Sirius said. "I don't even know if I'll go. Although Wormtail does raise a good point..."

"I want to go," Lily said. She looked up at James, "You'll go with me, right? I need to buy some quills. I'm almost certain that Robert Dencer is nicking mine in Transfiguration..."

When there was no reply, she looked up at James. He was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked, and then looked round at the other three Marauders, who were all grinning widely.

And then it sunk in.

"Oh, shit."

Lily stood up at the exact same time Sirius did, and ducked behind the willow, shrieking as she squirmed away from his grabbing hands.

And then James's voice could be heard, loud and clear. "Lily, run! I'll hold them off!"

Lily sprinted away, laughing in exhileration as she reached the top of the hill and turned around to see James tackle Sirius into the lake, both of them emerging ten seconds later, laughing like idiots.

Lily laughed again, and went back to join the party.

She didn't get thrown in.

That time, Lily Evans escaped thanks to James's interference.

* * *

Years later, and Lily and James are married, parents, and hiding.

It's Halloween, and neither of them are aware that this is a night that will go down in wizarding history.

Neither of them are aware that their time together is coming to a close.

It's a normal night. James hides his restlessness and plays with his son – using magic to entertain the toddler.

Lily looks out the window.

They can't see inside, the people out there, but she can see out. She sees the children dressed up in their assorted costumes, and she smiles, harbouring a secret hope that maybe when this all dies down, she and James can take Harry out trick-or-treating next Halloween.

Lily remembers the Halloween nights of her childhood. With a dull ache in her chest, she remembers how she and Petunia dressed up as witches one year, and went around the streets with their parents, collecting sweets by the ton.

Both of Lily's parents are dead now. And she doesn't speak to Petunia.

Absently, she decides to reconcile with her estranged sister once this is all over. Merlin knows, the war puts things into perspective, and it's silly really, feuding with her only sibling after all these years.

And after all, she wants Harry to grow up knowing his only other blood relatives.

"Lils?" James's voice reaches her from behind the curtains of the windowsill she's sitting on.

"Hmm?"

James opens the curtain. Harry's in his father's arms, and although he's smiling, (Harry's always smiling when he's around his parents, completely oblivious to the danger surrounding him); his familiar green eyes are drooping as his head leans against James's shoulder.

"He needs to go to bed," Lily says, climbing off the windowsill and unstringing Harry's arms from around James's neck. She lifts him from James, and cradles him gently.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," James grins, although his eyes look different. Flatter, somehow. Lily knows hers look the same. Both of them are always silently wondering how they're going to get out of this situation alive.

They're not idiots, the Potters. Both Lily and James know that they might not live to feel fresh air on their skin again.

But Merlin, despite the situation they're in, Lily is overwhelmed by how much she loves them both. James and Harry. They are her world.

Lily never knew she was capable of so much love.

Harry sighs onto his mother's neck and shuts his eyes.

Lily kisses him on the forehead, and then James on the lips.

"I love you," she says. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," James replies, and settles himself on the sofa.

His wand is nowhere to be seen.

Lily walks upstairs with Harry. She changes him into his pajamas, and settles him down into his cot.

"I love you," she whispers to the already-unconscious infant.

She stands before him for a few minutes, just watching him breathe – delighting in the simplicity of it. Her son in alive and well, despite the circumstances.

A small root of hope spurts from her stomach.

But then Lily hears something from downstairs, and she's instantly on her guard, knowing instinctively that this is bad.

She hears a cold voice murmur something, and then James's warning.

"_Lily_, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! _Run_! _I'll hold him off_!"

This time, Lily doesn't escape.

* * *

**A/N: I was in a writing mood, so I decided to break my own heart. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Love, **

**Abi xx**


End file.
